


Hashtag I-don't-knows

by NarryEm



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer Fantasies [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton feels drained after the show.  It's not the first time he's heard criticism but a hashtag like that? What did he ever do to deserve it?  He feels sad and hurt and his band mates try to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag I-don't-knows

First time Ashton sees it, he thinks that the girl is just being a bitch about what he said to her. But then it goes on for a few more minutes and it does get him to a deeper level and he starts to feel that sense of not belonging in the bad all over again. It's showtime soon, so he tries to shake off all the dark thoughts and focus on getting ready.

 

-

 

The show was great, and he really loved it. Los Angeles is magical and he loves the heat and the hundred beaches within a mile's range. Except those pictures and tweets keep nagging at his mind and he isn't feeling much of the post-show buzz. Normally, he and the lads would be up to all sorts of shenanigans, wolfing down the food and throwing things at each other and planning to go out even though all of them are still underage. Tonight, though, he isn't feeling it. He avoids talking to the others and shuts himself into his hotel room. He's rooming with Michael, so this can't last forever.

Ashton curls up into a ball on the bed and just lays there thinking about everything and nothing. He doesn't want to dare check his Twitter again, because he's scared that he'll see more than those two girls tweeting him with that hashtag and sending him more pictures. There is a soft knock at the door, but he ignores it. Maybe they'll go away if he pretends to be asleep.

They don't. He hears the faint footsteps as they near him.

"Ash?" Luke asks, his voice a bit worn out from the singing but nonetheless tender. "We know what happened. Please talk to us."

"I'm okay," Ashton say weakly, burrowing further into the covers.

"No you're not," Michael objects, taking the covers off gently so that Ashton's face is exposed. "You barely spoke to us after the show and you've been acting quiet since late afternoon. You love LA and it doesn't make sense."

"Go 'way," Ashton protests, trying to get the duvet back up again. But it's three against one so it doesn't quite work out that way.

"We love you, you know that, right?" Calum says, as the bed dips under his weight.

Soon there are three warm bodies snuggled next to him, their bodies separated by the fabric. Tears begin to well up in Ashton's hazel green eyes and Luke is the first to move inside the covers to kiss his tears away and wrap his arms around him.

"That girl was a bitch, and you know that we all love you and we wouldn't be where we are now if you weren't here with us," Luke says, practically squeezing Ashton with the force of his hug. "Don't listen to crap like that."

"Yeah," Michael concedes, hugging him as well. "Just keep loving us and everything will be alright. Haters are everywhere and she happened to be more vocal than others."

"We love you Ash," Calum adds. "And we mean it from the bottom of our hearts."

Before he knows it, Ashton is at the bottom of a puppy pile, smushed by all the teenage bodily tangle of arms and legs and not enough room to accommodate all of them. Someone starts to kiss him on the lips, soft and chaste and loving, exactly what Ashton needs. It's Luke, because he can feel the metal ring and it's nice, and he loves to play with it whenever they kiss. It feels good on other things too, of course.

There's a warm pair of lips trailing down his naked torso, and looking down--causing Luke to veer off his mouth in his kissing and with a shrug, he kisses the side of Ashton's neck, he sees Calum planting fleeting kisses down his chest and tummy. There's a pair of hands at his legs, kneading away the knots and it's Calum down there, and Ashton can't help but blush and fantasize about other things that the dark haired boy could be doing.

"Whatever happens, our love and friendship is real," Michael says, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

"Okay," Ashton mumbles because he knows that his voice will break if he tries to speak properly. Michael reaches up to kiss him and he kisses differently from Luke. Luke is all tenderness and sweetness but Michael is more assertive and a bit domineering. Ashton lets Michael kiss him until they are breathless, Michael's pale hands roaming everywhere and occasionally dipping down below his waist. Ashton pulls back to take a breather and Luke takes that chance to claim his lips again. He looks down to see Calum smile up at him wickedly before he presses a sucking kiss on the inner side of his thigh.

Well.

He needs comfort and every touch from his band mates is washing away the hurt and tears. They have done this sort of thing before, usually when they are drunk or high. He doesn't mind it, he needs to know and feel that he is loved.

He needs to be loved.

 

-

 

In the morning, Ashton wakes up in sandwiched between Michael and Luke, with Calum's leg crossing over his stomach. They are all naked, of course, and Ashton feels good. It didn't erase all those hate tweets from his memory but his band mates made him feel better, like they always do. 

And he knows that they will all be there for him. Always.


End file.
